World Portals - A P2 Mod Story
by snowy.t.webs
Summary: After some manipulation with the technology from the Portal Gun, GLaDOS has been able to create the World Boundaries system. With walls and doors using this new technology, and using a previously disowned chain of Mannequins, non-Euclidean chambers are now able to be produced. Through trial and error, somethings will go wrong, and, hopefully, most things will go right.
1. Gaining Potential

**So… Um… Welcome? Enjoy this if needed, as this'll be the first time I do this, and hopefully not the last. So… If you could tell me what you think of this first chapter, and want more of this, then let me know. This story is based on the famous World-Portals made by **_**VALVe**_** for the **_**Source Engine**_**, in case you were wondering. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**World Portals - A P2 Mod Story**

_Chapter One_

_He was having way too much_ fun for a test subject. Looking through all of the World doors was fascinating, and walking through, see what was to come. It was extraordinary. Never has he seen geometry quite like what he was currently viewing. "Okay, subject, I know this is beautiful and all, but you _really_ need to focus on this test. If you beat the previous time of two hours, then you can get hooked up with a custom box of chocolates, courtesy of Aperture Laboratories. So please, focus," Steve called from an above catwalk. Above? He didn't have a sense of direction when placed in the rooms of World walls and doors. The only time he knew his mental compass was correct was when he was in the transition stairwells. He eventually crossed a small sitting room, and deciding to sit down for a moment. "Oh, come on! You're _so close_, and yet you decide to have a break _now_?! Ugh, fine. I'll give you a minute before a get the Panels to push you into the abyss below the chamber," Steve complained.

Upon hearing "abyss," he looked down into a small gap in the sterile tiles. "Oh, and mind the gap there. We're starting to enter the ridiculousness of Her 'Art Therapy' style. It's more of a 'I'm _way_ too lazy to make a full chamber, so I'll just toss in some platforms and testing elements and call it a perfect chamber.' Though, to be honest, I kinda like that style. Eh, I'm rambling." With that, Steve pressed the call button by him. "Sure, yeah. Can you open and allow the dropping of anything and everything that's loose in chamber 237a-42b's Break Room?" Binary greeted the question. "Alright, thanks." The subject took this as a sign to leap for the next World door.

The Panels opened, and where he once stood was now a hole to the litera abyss below. He looked in awe, as he was very much a fan of the place, and wanted to know about pretty much everything there was. He climbed out, and continued to gawk at the environment, solving the test as he moved. Steve mumbled to himself in binary, and waited for the test subject on the catwalk above the Exit Chamberlock. "Finally! You finished. Thankfully, you did finish the test in about an hour and fifteen minutes, but not out of stupidity, like the last subject. I want to congratulate you on being intelligent, and still have a great mindset on art." He paused. "Though you do need to stop looking at everything and start solving the tests. After this Stairwell, there'll be a true break room, with some water and food, so that you can get going here in about half an hour. This Break Room will have plenty of World doors and walls to distract yourself with. I need to talk to the supercomputer upstairs." With that, Steve left through another World door that was above the the exit Chamberlock. The subject eagerly moved forward, thinking of food and World Boundaries as he went.

* * *

"Um, GLaDOS?" Steve asked as he entered the Central Chamber. "Yes, 5t3V3? Oh, wait, I forgot you called yourself Steve. Sorry about that. What is it that you want that you decided to abandon your test subject in a World Boundary Break Room?" _Damn_, Steve thought to himself, _She caught on_. "I was thinking; my current subject is quite intelligent, with a very keen eye in detail and art. I was thinking, maybe, preserve him. In any way you want, as long as we still have this great mind. While nowhere near great as yours, he can still help with chamber construction for the World Boundaries Initiative." He slightly shrank in embarrassment in asking his boss, the one that hated humans with a passion, to preserve _a human_. "Oh, no need to shrink up on me, Steve. I think that's a great idea, actually. The Art Core went missing several years ago, and the Construction Core went offline a month ago. Figuratively combining the two into one mind, that would be your test subject, would be great. So long as he doesn't try to run off." Steve relaxed. Slightly. "Really?" He was surprised by this. "Yes. I _do_ have empathy, and as you said, I do have the greatest mind. All processors are fully functional, except one. So don't be surprised."

Steve was glad. "Thank you, GLaDOS!" He called as he went to collect his subject and finish the test. He stopped for a moment. "Would he be mannequin or Core?" He asked. "Last question, I swear. For now… maybe in a year or so I'll have a new one." She slightly chuckled. "Don't worry, he'll be like you. A Mannequin. Run along, and after his tests are complete, we'll get the transfer set up. You can break the news to him when he finishes." Steve ran off, collected his subject, and continued testing. GLaDOS was surprisingly happy for once. Even though She Herself didn't come up with the idea Steve presented to Her, She was still glad to replace the two missing and broken Cores.

* * *

**So, yeah! That was the chapter. As I was writing it, I got more excited to do more with it. It was pretty nice to finally love writing something, even if I don't physically get anything from it besides broken fingers. If you guys want, and if you guys like this, the next chapter will be out next Wednesday, and it'll be longer. Much longer. This is mostly to get the concept out. And now I have noticed that my self-confidence has increased by 27%. Dear. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Potential Reached

**So, there are two options to this post: Either A, I decided to post anyway, or B, you guys genuinely wanted this. Despite this, enjoy what's here!**

* * *

**World Portals**

_Chapter Two_

Considering that now he was on time trial, the subject was still moving pretty slow. He was ALWAYS looking up and down at the art, details, and whatnot. Steve was starting to get rather annoyed now, but outwardly displayed calm, collectiveness. After several more hours, as in a few chambers, he called out his slowness; "Okay, I get it; you collected art, you have neat attentions to detail, but it's starting to get old. It is literally the same art style everywhere! If you can get to the end, though, you'll be able to explore said art styles for much longer…" The subject seemed to perk up at the idea. He wasn't allowed to speak back, but gave a nod and picked up the pace by a lot. Soon, instead of chambers taking an hour or so, they took about ten to fifteen minutes per. One of them went to twenty, but that was because the Nanobots had misplaced the vacuum tube that delivered Redirection Cubes. "Great job test subject! You are now about to be placed in our most advanced World Boundaries Testing Initiative test chamber! This now means you are an expert in navigating through said Testing Initiative."

The subject smiled. "Now, please continue up the Stairwell, and we'll get you started!" He ran off. Soon, he was up the Stairwell faster than Steve was up the catwalks. "Congratulations, test subject! I now have permission, upon your new level in employee status, to call you upon your true name! Not subject 758-a7en31, but Erin! Congrats, my dude!" Mumbling in binary could be heard through the speakers. He spoke back, in binary of course, and looked back to Erin. "Good. With that complaint from the Nanobots about me criticizing their work, let's continue!" Erin swiftly went ahead, making it in no time to the chambers. Steve spoke to him; "Alright, including this one, there are three chambers in the Advanced Track. These are the most advanced chambers we have. When finished, you will get a complimentary box of Aperture Chocolates, and the ability to spend time exploring and designing World Boundaries test chambers and observations rooms."

Erin looked around eagerly. He was clearly excited to do this, if his face wasn't enough, and was soon bouncing around the chamber, pointing lasers, pressing buttons; the normal. At one point during this first test chamber, Erin came to a complete stand still. He had a Discouragement Redirection Cube, a Edgeless Safety Cube Receptor, and a deactivated Hard Light Bridge emitter, which was aimed over a pit of Toxic Goo. Deciding not to let his temper flair up at a mistake, he went back through the World door behind him. Glancing around, he could tell two things; one, he forgot to aim a Beam at a node on the opposite wall, and two, he had left behind the appropriate Edgeless Saftey Cube in the central Euclidean room that all tests resemble. And said Cube was in a section of entirely of Reinforced Glass, with a World door that led off to another section of the chamber Erin wasn't close to. With a groan, Erin went off, placing the Redirection Cube pointed at the Beam's appropriate node, and lept through a World floor into another section of chamber.

Unfortunately, the floor their was weakened over time of subjects falling through and landing harshly, and the floor gave way underneath Erin. With a yelp and cry for help, he went through. Before he could fall any farther, he grabbed at a square beam of which was jutting out from the side of the hole, and held for dear life. Steve couldn't do much- as he was a Mannequin, and didn't have fingers or grip- so he just called up Atlas from the Cooperative Testing Initiative. He came over, looked at the subject, and dragged him back up. With words of thanks, he sat down on the floor. Atlas left, and Steve climbed down a catwalk to get as close as possible to Erin without getting of the platforms. "Are you okay?" Steve asked. Erin nodded, then stood, then continued testing, as if it never happened. A trait Steve wasn't expecting out of him. Steve got Panels to fill in that part of the floor, then broadcasted to a nearby Maintenance Sphere of the damage that occurred within the room. The Sphere replied slightly annoyed, but did as was told regardless.

In the mean time, Erin had gotten the Cube from its Glass Encasement, and somehow managed to make it back up to the area where he was stumped before. He tossed the Cube into the Receptor, and the emitter was activated. A blue, hard bridge of light was then produced, on which Erin walked up to the Chamberlock exit. "Congratulations! You managed to continue testing, even though something that could've potentially kill you snuck up underneath you. Literally. So for that, I'm deducting ten minutes off your total time! Mostly because that's how long it took you to get out of that hole. Erin slightly chuckled at this. "So, let us continue on your exciting journey towards everlasting Aperture Chocolates!" With that, Erin once again ran ahead. This time, he stopped in a Break Room, resting as he got his nerves together after the fiasco at the Landing. After about five minutes, and once he's had a burger and Sprite (Hidden as "Aperture Science 0 Calorie Soda"), he was on the move again.

Steve had to change his speed settings to catch up with Erin, as he was moving quickly through the second chamber. There was no slowing him down. That's what Steve had said about halfway through the chamber. Unfortunately, there was no wood present.

He went through the sterile chamber, jumping over gaps longer than he was in height, avoiding toxic goo and abysses. All the while, Steve just watched from the catwalks. Eventually, he attempted a gap three times his height, and nearly fell off, had it not been for the Panels that extended out to catch him. As he ran, the Panels retracted. He pushed a Pedestal Button, grabbed the Cube from the Vent, went over to a floor button in another World room. Progress was made, and Chamber Two was finished. Erin was glad, as was Steve. "I think, we can skip this next test, as you have already proven yourself, and we can get over to another- " Steve was cut off, as Erin had slipped from an edge into an abyss. He could see the Panels that had shifted themselves to handle Erin's weight. He fell, and landed hard onto a conveyor. He ran along, got onto a catwalk, and climbed up vactubes.

Eventually, he had climbed up to some of the overgrown World Boundaries chambers. He dropped in, and landed in a pool of water. He then looked up, and could see the bright sun. The sky. Plants. Freedom. Not that Erin cared for an escape. He wanted to stay. He looked around, and noticed a problem; the World Boundaries were disabled.

* * *

**So, not really any spoilers, and not _that_ much of a cliff-hanger, but eh. Yeah, I plan on updating on Wednsdays, but I thought I'd get this out early, as I'm writing something else that isn't Fanfiction. Enjoy, and the next chapter will be out next week!  
~Snowy T. Webs**


End file.
